Betrayed
by magmaofthedarkbrotherhood
Summary: Betrayed by the ones he trusted, the half angel half demon harry will have to either side with the man who supposedly killed his parents or return to the ones who betrayed him. Dark harry. Dumbledore bashing, and slash. if you don't like it don't read it.


**Chapter One:Change**

 **Harry POV**

Intense pain shot down my spine, centered between my shoulder blades. I rolled off of my small bed, landing hard on the floor. I dared not cry out, because if I did my uncle would beat me, possibly to death.

Then the pain ended and I got to my feet slowly, careful not to move my back to much, fearing that the pain would come back. It didn't.

I made my way to the mirror, nearly screaming at what I saw.

There, standing before me what looked like me except taller, more muscular, more defined features, and red flecks in my normaly emerald eyes. And did I mention _WINGS?!_

Yeah, I had two ten foot wings resting between my shoulder blades. They were covered in pitch black scales and had a leathery membrane, like that of a dragon.

Looking closely, I saw that they were not scales, but small, shiny feathers. They glinted in the sunrise. I glanced up at my now silky hair and found softer, less flashy black feathers in my bangs and, upon further investigation, an area at the nape of my neck.

"What am I?" I whispered as I heard my uncle Vernon making his way to my room. I looked around in terror for an escape as he started unlocking the seven locks on my door.

The window was out, it was barred. Wait, I thought, maybe...

I lept to the window, landing softly on my feet, and opened it just as the last lock was unlocked. I pushed on the bars as hard as I could and they went flying off of the window and I was free! Well, almost.

"Boy!" Vernon opened the door just as I threw myself out the window."What's all the ruckous abou-? BOY! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!"

"Go fuck yourself Dursley!" I called back."Or do you want to use me again?"

"I-I-I'm c-c-calling D-D-Dumbledore!" He spluttered, face turning purple as I flew toward Hogwarts.

"That's where I'm going you idiot!" I threw my head back and laughed, loving the feeling of real freedom.

 **Voldemort POV**

"So, Potter's finally flown the coop." I said to the man standing infront of me."Bring him to me as soon as you can."

"A rush delivery will cost you extra." The man said, poping a lemondrop into his mouth.

"Yes, yes, I know. Just do it, or this war will never end." I snarled."Now leave."

"Good bye for now, Tom." He smirked when I froze at the sound of my muggle name.

"Good bye, Dumbledore." I sighed as he apperated away. I chuckled."You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

 **Harry POV**

There it is, I thought. Hogwarts.

I flew onto the lawn by Hagrids hut.

"Hagrid!" I called, knocking on the door."Come quickly! I need to show you something!"

"You shouldn't be here Harry," The giant warned, cracking the door.

"Why?" I tilted my head."What's wrong?"

"You don't know what Dumbledore's got planned for you." He spoke quickly and quietly."You need to leave. You need to get out of here before it's to late!"

"I'm afraid it's already to late, mister Potter." I heard Dumbledore say from the castle door."I know you can hear me. I want you to come to me peacfully, without a wand, or I'll kill you and your friends."

I turned to face the voice and saw he was telling the truth. He had Ginny, Ron, and Hermione held by Snape, McGonnagle, and himself. Anger rushed through my veins,no, not anger. Pure, uncontrolable rage. I felt my teeth sharpen into points and I shot towards the traitor, claws aiming for his heart.

Something hit me hard in the chest and I crashed into the ground at Dumbledores feet. I heard a sickening snap and screamed because of the pain.

"Nice shot, Hermione" I heard Ron say. They were working with Dumbledore.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore rolled me onto my back with his foot."It's a pity that you had to go through this so soon. But now, you're on the market and someone has already bought you. Stupify."

Everything went black.

 **Voldemort POV**

A knock sounded on the door.

"Enter!" I called from my desk in the center of my library, looking up from my copy of the muggle book "The Scarlet Letter" as the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"They're here."

 **A/N: Hey guys, its Magma. Sorry I haven't been on, lost my computer. Any way, this may take the place of Dark Angel. Hope you like it!**

 **Love,**

 **Magma**


End file.
